homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052516-Learn from it
CAT: Aaisha is juggling her phone is her hands as she peers around the cavern, trying to catch sight of her matesprit. Worrying at her lip she looks toward the crystal structures he had dropped earlier. CCC: Some of the structures have been arranged into a quaint quartz cone shape, a teepee of sorts with his jacket draped from the top of the structure, acting as a sort of door flap. CAT: She heads up to the structure, peering at it curiously and a little confused. She has no idea why he'd be building this. Aaisha knocks on the side. "Um, Nyarla?" CCC: There's a few moments of silence before a small rustling and a yawn. Finally, a reply. "Yeah? Comb in." CAT: Aaisha pushes back the jacket and heads on inside, looking around. "Nyarla are.. um are you okay?" CCC: He's sitting cross legged on the ground. He looks tired. "I'm guessing you know why I wouldn't be." He sounds tired. CAT: "Mmhm," she joins him and the ground, fingers tapping against her knees. CCC: "I'm fine, but what's all this about?" CAT: "It didn't... sound like everything was fine?" CCC: "Oh? And what did you hear?" CAT: "That you're upset.. Lorcan wasn't the only one talking to Libby.." CCC: "That I'm upset? I gave Libby no indication that I wasp upset." CAT: "Nyarla I was talking to Lorcan too." CCC: "Well, I'm not exactly doing backflips over here, but as you can see, I'm calm." CAT: Her fingers tap against her knees again and she frowns. "I.. can see that. You aren't still upset with her?" CCC: The edge of his mouth quirks into a smirk, a single brow rising. "Why would I be upset with her? She wasp just looking out for me." CCC: His features return to neutral. "It's Libby that's accusing me of premeditated theft and Ari that wants me locked away." CCC: He grimaces. "I hope that's all they wanted." CAT: The frown deepens and her hands clench. "It was talking to Libby that got Ari to act. They don't like you so please try not to bug them.." CCC: "I already knew they hated me. Gods forbid I try to make amends." CCC: "Heh, literally, Gods forbid it." CAT: "It's not Ari you need to make amends with.." her voice is small, "How're you trying to make amends?" CGG ceased responding to memo. CCC: "I've given up with Ari already, my attempt clearly didn't go over well. Them aside, I offered Libby a proper heartfelt apology that had started me on my way, even though she wants me flayed me now. Serios, I plan to show him the side of me that's understanding and rational. With Meira, I may have the power to restore her sight. Lorcan, I'm giving her my trust in full. You...I commited myself you. Even Ari's hold on my ghost pales in comparison to what you hold." CCC: "I've sworn to you my loyalty through more than just the coming sweeps or the extant of the game or even the bounds of our matespritship. I could spend an eternity describing what I'd do for you or you can call upon me and observe for yourself." CCC: He offers her a small smile, sincerity would leak through his pores if he could make it so. CAT: Aaisha's hands come together and her fingers start twisting over themselves. Her cheeks are tinged fuschia. "I. Mmm... I. Appreciate that I do, I trust your word on that.. um. But with the others.. are you forcing it? Like with. Libby. You can hand her the apology but that won't change things right away.. actions.." she goes quiet for a moment, "Actions are more telling than words. And even then.." Aaisha grimaces. She takes a deep breath steadying herself, "Actions can lie just like words.. Glissa." She swallows. "Lied with both." CCC: "Forcing it? No. With Libby, she actually claimed to have forgiven me. Gave me hope that I'd started on the path to earning her trust again. And I hadn't lied since the game began. I renounced it and meant it." He slowly, carefully places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. CCC: "I admit, I broke that record a couple minutes ago. Lorcan asked if I wasp angry and I said no with an obnoxious smiley." CCC: "It wasp just some sarcasm, if that counts." CAT: "Don't do that," her voice is still quiet and she leans into his hand, "It's not.. nice to be toyed with like that. If you're angry then be angry even sarcasm.." Another deep breath. "Libby's still irritated, upset you can't ask for things when they're like that.. not when they expect you to go after something else." CCC: "I don't appreciate being toyed with either. I've been getting played since we came in this game. And If I wanted her damned Okiku that bad, I would have asked. What did she expect of me?" CCC: "Aside from me to try to rob her." CCC: "I'd rather go to the Rookery than do something so foolish and disloyal." CAT: Aaisha shakes her head and closes her eyes, "Mmm, maybe leave her alone? Shes been gone a while and I don't know why but it.. probably wasn't good." CCC: "Sure thing." CCC: "Do you trust me, Aaisha?" CAT: Her eyes open, peering at him and she looks a little sad. "I trust that you have the best intentions, and that you will /do/ your best.... and I trust that won't betray me." CCC: He smiles sadly. "I've been needing to hear that for a long time now. I've worn my heart on my sleeve and meant everything I've said in seriousness. And I'm still easily misunderstood. Maybe I'd have been more in control and kept a cooler head all this time if I'd had the support." CCC: "Ah well. The past isn't within my power to change. The future though, between the two of us, we can make sure fate smiles on us all." The smile is less sad. Optimism with only a small tinge of pain. CAT: "I was there," her lips thin and she slowly grabs onto his hand squeezing gently. "Lorrea was there. Serios would've listened, she would've listened..." Her eyes fill with tears. "We can learn though.. from the past." CCC: He squeezes her hand in return. "You're right." CAT: Aaisha smiles shakely, "Okay. We won't repeat the same mistakes." Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla